fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye of the Storm
Eye of the Storm Description: The Ten Year Storm originates from a dark, mysterious location that's only accessible to an exclusive set of wranglers. The fish living in the epicenter have been created to defend their region, and they will settle for nothing less. Once in the Eye of the Storm, there is no turning around... '' (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) After completing Mousso's third task you are rewarded with a Salt Water Desalinator, meaning you no longer have to obtain Fresh Water, plus it unlocks this location Eye of the Storm. What To Catch Full descriptions of each Eye of the Storm fish can be found in The Fish of Eye of the Storm. What to Buy Poles * Double Banger add-on for Nail Fly: 800,000 gold * Anchor Trident add-on for Palm Spear: 800,000 gold * Needling Rings add-on for Kelp Net: 800,000 gold Chum Each pole has it's own associated Chum: *Tidepool Mush Chum (for Nail Fly): 50 gold each *Kelp Paste Chum (for Palm Spear): 50 gold each *Fruit Medley Chum (for Kelp Net): 50 gold each How to Play Although you can technically travel to Eye of the Storm after finishing the Loopy Ligers task at the Beach Hut, there is no value in going there until your pole is level 50. Continue on Chapters 16-20 of Ten Year Storm at Eye of the Storm Spoiler Tutorial. The final level of the Ten Year Storm region is called the “Eye of the Storm” - it's the center of this enormous storm that has been raging for many years. The more you fish here, the further away from the Eye you go. You want to stay within the Eye because it's the safest and calmest area of the storm. Risking being washed away by this enormous storm will result in losing gold. TIP: In order to stay within the Eye, you must travel back to Stormy Straight to read the current weather radar to see where the Eye is... and then voyage back to the Eye. The reading of the radar is done automatically upon arrival. You can also get the Personal Weather Radar from Mousso eventually by following the TYS story. It allows you to see the weather forecast in real time and instantly re-position your boat back into the Eye. This can be done by clicking on the Radar displayed at the top in the Menu Bar right next to the island location of '''Eye of the Storm' displayed in feet / meters away from the eye (center) of the storm. The further away from the center of the eye you will see the distance (feet/meters) go from a safe distance displayed in green to an unsafe distance displayed in red. Once displayed in red there is a chance that you will now be washed away. There is also a Ten Year Storm collectable set that can be done to earn a reward of 5 Fire Extinguishers which is a one time reward only. There is a chance to find these 5 collectable pieces randomly each time you are washed away by the storm. NOTE: If you have not completed this set by the time you get the Personal Weather Radar, you will need to allow yourself to be washed away by the storm in order to continue having a chance at finding these pieces, instead of re-positioning your boat back towards the eye. The last piece has a mythical chance and wranglers will likely not find and obtain this piece until during the process of leveling up all 3 poles. Meaning it is unlikely that this set will be completed before you finish up the story. Moving On Upon completing the Ten Year Storm story, it unlocks the next Island location of Shipwreck Explorer starting with SS Whiskey. Once there you will need to purchase a Shipwreck License in order to fish there. Category:Eye of the Storm Category:Ten Year Storm Category:Islands